


Not Batman

by rosie_berber



Series: An Assortment of Destiel Ficlets and Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aimless fluff, Drinking Beer at a Bar, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Next Round is on Dean, Sam Wins at Darts, Talking about Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_berber/pseuds/rosie_berber
Summary: A small little drabble about my favourite set of heroes. Cutesy Destiel feelings.





	

* * *

 

 

The dart hits its target dead center. As if anything else was to be expected. The victory is celebrated with a quick pump of a fist towards the air, and a dismissal of the defeated towards the bar - to buy another round of drinks. Carrying the three pitchers back towards their table, Dean suddenly missed the simplicity of rock, paper, scissors. But then again - there were worse fates than contributing to the intoxication of the faces awaiting him. All of whom had fought at his side.

 

Heroes.

 

Not only a description of his comrades - but also, the topic of discussion.

 

One by one, they proclaimed the identities of the supposed comic doppelgangers of their peers.

 

Some were easy - Charlie was such a Jubilee, Crowley was a hell of a Deadpool. And though he gave a robust “balls” in response to the insistence he was Beast, Bobby couldn’t really deny it.

 

Jody, Donna, Mary, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Rowena - one by one, each assigned.

 

There was some dispute about who Sam would be - most suggestions seemed to be fixated on which hero had the best hair.

 

It was decided that Cas was a fifty-fifty split between Superman and Thor. Always otherworldly. Always infatuated with Earth. Humanity. Humans. A human.

 

His particular human insisted he was Batman, with a vigor and in a volume most unlike Bruce Wayne.

 

Most made nothing of it. Except Cas - who, for reasons no one could make sense of at that moment - decided this was his time to speculate.

 

“Not Batman,” he murmured before taking a long sip of the draft in front of him.

 

A declaration that was met by a set of squinted eyes in a lovely shade of green.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Dean asks, still somewhat in a state of shock that it was Castiel who would deflate his Dark Knight dreams.

 

“You’re not like him.”

 

Dean waits for further follow-up - slightly annoyed with the fact that Cas seemed to think that the case was closed with such a paltry defense. His scowl telling Cas he wasn’t yet convinced.

 

The angel doesn’t look worried. He takes another relaxed drink before speaking again.

 

“I mean - Metatron did prefer Marvel to DC, so I might have inherited a bit of his bias. But you are nothing like Batman. You are neither a loner nor a vigilante. And sadly, not a billionaire. The talking about feelings part - I’ll give you that.”

 

“Yeah but what about–”

 

“I’m not finished.” Cas revels in the way Dean shifts in his seat slightly. He enjoys even more that the hunter has once again ceded the floor.

 

“No Dean – you are Star Lord. Peter Quill. Because yes - your origin story is in loss - but it didn’t stop you from believing in others.” Castiel glances around the table. “In misfits.” A dozen awkward smiles are shot Dean’s way.

 

“You are an incredible combatant - sure, but also, you are clever and kind. A bigger heart than you give yourself credit for. And - human though you might be - you possess a strength that emboldens your allies and terrifies your foes. The galaxy is lucky to be guarded by you.”

 

A blush suddenly finds itself mixed in with freckles as Dean drops his head to the angel’s shoulder - uncharacteristically taciturn all of a sudden. A gentle kiss to his cheek letting Cas know Dean was happy with his estimations.

 

“Plus -  you both have inherited your taste in music from your mothers. Fully content to listen to the same cassette tapes for a lifetime.”


End file.
